In one conventional system, different flows in a network are assigned different quality of service (QOS) parameters. Gateway nodes in the network provide different processing to the different flows depending upon the particular QOS parameters assigned to the flows. For example, depending upon the particular QOS parameters assigned to two respective flows, the processing provided by the gateway nodes to one of the two flows may result in it being processed with less latency, imparted less jitter, etc. than the other of the two flows.
In typical implementation, as the number of different flows having different QOS parameters increases, the gateway nodes may become processing bottlenecks in the network. This limits the scalability of this conventional network, the number of flows that can be practically processed by this conventional network, and/or the number of such flows that can be practically differentiated based upon QOS parameters in this conventional network.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.